


Éveil Vert

by LucasApollo



Series: Batman AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth as Talia al Ghul, Felix Hugo Fraldarius as Jason Todd, Gen, Lazarus Pit (DCU), league of shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/LucasApollo
Summary: Felix was supposed to be dead, and yet he awakes in a pit of green. He doesn't even like green.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Batman AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699252





	Éveil Vert

**Author's Note:**

> School is kind of kicking me in the ass, but I finally had some inspiration. Byleth came completely out of left field. They weren't going to be in this universe at all.

Felix didn't like green, and his Robin was red and yellow and  _ blue _ . He wasn't Sylvain. Harley Quinn had made many outrageous comments about the colour change, but it didn't mean much coming from a woman who wore exclusively pink, white, and black. Though, Catman had awkwardly waxed poetic with an earnest expression over the new colours and his skin tone for a few minutes while dodging punches. Catman may have a weird thing for the Dark Knight’s dramatics, but considering the man's eye for art, Felix preened visibly with a smirk knowing Sylvain watched comms and cameras that night.

So waking up and only seeing the green, green,  _ green  _ of a Lazarus Pit was a bit of a shock to the system. He'd been dead. A crowbar to face and the explosion afterwards certainly made sure of it, and he could  _ still _ hear the insane clown's laughter ringing in his ears.

The teal-haired person pulling him out of the green liquid as he struggled to breathe with the same blank face as always was another surprise he'd never have banked on.

"What th’  _ fuck _ is goin’ on Byleth," Felix slurred slightly, lips feeling numb from disuse. 

"You woke up. Clawed your way out of the casket and wandered aimlessly through several states. I just happened upon you and decided to help you out," they said.

"Yeah fuckin’ righ’ Byleth. Helpin’ me out of th’ goodness of your heart? Not like you have one. What did your dear ol’ Rhea think of you bringin’ back a Bat?" Felix was out of the green now, taking in the surrounding cave and the lack of League of Shadows members on guard. His body felt sluggish, but he could fight if need be. Getting out of the cave network was a different story, but Felix could figure it out. Probably. He’d need his strength, though, so he sat on the chair Byleth had  _ graciously _ provided him.

Byleth's eyes sharpened at the name. "Rhea knows nothing of this acquisition."

Felix barks out a laugh and chooses to ignore being called an acquisition for now. "Tired of being a good little soldier, Byleth? Finally growing a mind of your own?"

"I found a journal of my father's that contained some disconcerting information. I'm trying to figure out if it was true or not, but if it is, then Rhea is not the woman I thought her to be."

"Don' see what the fuck that has to do with me."

"You're useful, being legally dead, and I hoped to train you. Beloved is an apt teacher, but his methods leave much to be desired.”

Felix could never understand Byleth’s obsession with Dimitri. Felix was Robin out of necessity more than want because someone had to keep him in check. When Sylvain had his falling out with Dimitri, the ripples of Dimitri’s rage spread throughout Gotham. Oh  _ fuck. _

“How long was I dead for?”

Byleth tapped a finger on their lips and furrowed their brow in thought, “four years, I think?”

“And?”

“And what?”

Felix felt on edge, an unknown rage boiling in his veins and tinting his vision green. “Who’s been muzzling Dimitri? Is half of Gotham dead at this point?”

“No, no one’s dead. He got close a few times, was heard growling about hanging Joker’s head on the gates of Arkham, but no,” and Byleth sighed, “Beloved has yet to kill.”

Clenching his fists, Felix got lost in thought while the green and rage faded. Sylvain could never keep him down for long, even when he was Robin, and Mercedes was gentle with her words despite her right hook. Ingrid and Dedue were too loyal and unwilling to stop him.

“This girl was seen as Robin about four months after your death.” Byleth had pulled out a tablet and shoved it at Felix while he’d been distracted. Maybe Felix couldn’t fight like he wanted to. 

“Another ginger, and it looks like she’d fall over with a stiff breeze. Where did they even find this one?”

“My intel states that this girl, Annette, went to Dimitri first. I didn’t get much beyond that, though.” Byleth looks for something on Felix’s face as he reviews the photos and information. “Aren’t you upset Annette replaced you?”

Felix snorted, “she can keep the job. I only took it because if Dimitri went down, then so did Sylvain. Oh fuck, Sylvain, is he okay?”

Byleth frowned, and it was the most emotive that Felix had ever seen them be. “Sylvain’s alive,” they say dismissively as they lean forward. “Your eyes stay green, but you seem unaffected by the Lazarus Pit.” They tilt their head as if looking at Felix from a different angle will help. “Are you not angry? Full of rage?”

“I’m plenty fucking angry, but not at being replaced. Am I pissed because I know that the other bats could do jack shit for Dimitri? Kind of, but it’s always been like that. I am a bit pissed that they put a twig like that on the streets. Can she even fight? Does she even eat? There’s no way Dedue’s feeding her, at any rate.”

“She’s still alive after all this time, can’t be that bad,” Byleth shrugs, “but you’re not going back. Not yet, anyway. As payment for Lazarus Pit use, I’m going to train you and then you’re going to help me find my father and dismantle Rhea’s network if need be.”

Felix finds a blade at his throat before he can even think of a smartass response to that. Helping the twig was going to have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So Byleth was raised by Rhea instead of her dad, which would leave them a completely different person.


End file.
